Les parties d'échec sont un moyen de révéler des choses enfouies
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Après les événements avec Khan, la vie a repris son cours sur l'Entreprise. Malgré les non-dits, Spock et Jim continuent de vivre amis sans rien de plus. Mais une mission un peu périlleuse menée par Jim va inquiéter le Vulcain et révéler des choses enfouies.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya !**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau ship que j'avais encore jamais fait ! Le Spirk !**

 **Pardonnez mon enthousiasme mais je les aime juste.. TROP. *-***

 **C'est mon premier, liseuses invétérées de Spirk, soyez indulgentes.**

 **Bienvenue au nouvelles et bonne lecture !**

 **(Je précise que ça se passe très peu de temps après Into Darkness) (Je précise aussi qu'il y aura un LEMON. Pas ma faute. -3-)**  
 **Je vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Il était aux alentours de midi sur la planète verte sur laquelle l'Enterprise s'était posé. Assis sur son siège de commandement (avachi lamentablement tel une épave serait plus approprié), le Capitaine James T. Kirk poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-J'en reviens toujours pas. C'est trop nul.

Spock, dans son attitude habituelle, droit à côté du capitaine, un peu en retrait et les mains dans le dos, répéta à peu près la même phrase pour la troisième fois depuis un quart d'heure.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, d'où êtes vous si impatient de revenir, Capitaine ?  
-Spock, je vous ai déjà dit que c'était une expression ? soupira de nouveau le blond en se tournant légèrement vers lui, exaspéré. Bien sûr que je vous l'ai déjà dit mais vous m'écoutez pas...  
-Je proteste. Je vous écoute Capitaine, cependant vous ne me fournissez jamais une réponse claire.

Jim s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en se retenant de gémir de désespoir et se passe simplement une main sur le front.

-Je veux dire que je ne réalise toujours pas le fait qu'on nous ait envoyé en mission de _ravitaillement_! Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il s' _ennuyait_!

Spock fronça très légèrement les sourcils.

-Mais Capitaine nous sommes en train de décharger, comment pouvez vous ne pas réaliser ?

Cette fois ci, Jim poussa un vrai soupir et ce ne fut qu'à deux doigts qu'il se laisse glisser au pied de son siège mollement telle une gelée infâme. Spock se pencha vers lui.

-Êtes vous en bon état Capitaine ?  
-Non.  
-Que vous arrive-t-il ? Voulez vous que j'appelle le Docteur McCoy ?  
-Naaaan c'est pas la peine Spock.

Il lui tapota l'épaule amicalement.

-Je m'ennuie désespérément, c'est tout. C'est chiant l'ennui.

Spock ne répondit pas.

-Capitaine, appela Chekov, le déchargement est terminé.

Jim de redressa avec un grand sourire.

-Super ! Alors on repart !

Alors qu'il regardait son Capitaine lancer des ordres, Spock laissa son regard s'égarer sur le blond et un très léger sourire étira le coin de sa lèvre. Puis il repartit à son poste et redevint sérieux.

 **ooOOoo**

Plus tard, quand Spock rentra au mess après avoir fait son rapport. Jim discutait avec McCoy et Nyota tranquillement à propos de plats terriens.

Enfin se disputaient.

-Sérieusement Nyota ? Les _tripes_? répéta Jim avec un air de plus en plus dégoûté.  
-Oui, Jim, les tripes ! Je trouve ça très bon ! Et toi aussi tu aimes le boudin, la saucisse et autres charcuteries !  
-Mais c'est pas pareil !  
-Si si. intervint Leonard en ignorant Spock qui se posa en face de lui à côté de Jim. C'est issu des mêmes régions du corps.  
-Ta gueule Bones, tu m'empêches de me défendre. Bref, non Nyota c'est dégueulasse.  
-Jim ! Tu aimes les épinards !  
-Bah oui !  
-Bah non ! répliqua-t-elle en grimaçant. C'est immonde ces trucs là ! C'est tout flasque, tout vert c'est-  
-Auriez vous quelque chose contre la couleur verte, Lieutenant Uhura ? intervint Spock pour la première fois dans cette conversation.

Nyota se figea légèrement avant de répondre plus doucement.

-Non pas du tout Spock...et tu peux arrêter de m'appeler Lieutenant quand on est entre amis...  
-C'est votre fonction pourtant. répondit le Vulcain très légèrement étonné.

Nyota soupira et secoua la main. Après qu'ils aient rompu, Spock était redevenu comme avant avec elle, lui installant une légère gêne.

-Laisse tomber, appelle moi comme tu veux...

Jim regardait Spock bizarrement et si Nyota le remarqua, elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'échanger un regard avec McCoy puis reprit la conversation où elle s'était arrêtée.

-T'as des goûts bizarres Jim.  
-Et les tiens on en parle ?  
-Oh ça va, moi j'aime le pamplemousse et on va pas en faire un plat ! fit Leonard et Spock commença à parler...  
-Il me semble que faire un plat de pamplemousse-  
-C'est une expression, Spock ! ...avant de se faire interrompre par les trois humains en cœur.

Jim remarqua que le Vulcain sembla se...renfrogner, et ne parla plus du repas. À la fin, après qu'il ait déposé son plateau, Jim songea qu'il allait se prendre une douche chaude et se coucher rapidement. S'ennuyer l'avait é-pui-sé. Lorsqu'il sortit les mains dans les poches, il remarqua Spock qui se dirigea vers lui.

-Capitaine, si vous n'avez rien à faire présentement, cela vous tenterait-il de faire une partie d'échec avec moi ?

Jim le regarda surpris, parce qu'en temps normal c'est lui qui proposait les parties d'échec (quitte à tanner le Vulcain, en bon gamin capricieux qu'il était, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte). Il détailla son second un moment (est ce que ses joues n'avaient pas une légère couleur verte malgré son air sérieux par hasard ?) et hocha la tête en souriant.

-Non j'ai rien à faire, c'est une très bonne idée Spock.

Spock sembla sourire très légèrement et emboîta le pas à Jim qui avait déjà commencé à se diriger dans ses quartiers.

Le silence se fit à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'agitation, uniquement troublé par le bruit de leurs bottes sur le sol du couloir. Un silence froid dû aux murs impersonnels et blancs du vaisseau, mais un silence doux, et pas dérangeant ni pesant, comme en avait parfois l'impression le capitaine avec certaines personnes.

Mais pas avec Spock.

Celui ci entra à sa suite dans les appartements de Jim alors que le propriétaire partait se changer pour quelque chose de moins ''formel''. Spock sortit le jeu et s'assit en posant les pièces sur l'échiquier puis releva la tête.

Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas trop prévu que ses yeux tombent sur le dos de Jim qui était dans sa chambre et qui n'avait évidemment pas fermé la porte. Son regard dériva des omoplates qui ressortaient jusqu'à sa descente de rein et le souffle du Vulcain se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il déglutit les yeux rivés dessus avant d'être ramené sur terre lorsque le haut noir de Jim couvrit sa peau nue.

Le capitaine se retourna avec un sourire.

-Voilà qui est mieux ! J'en avait marre de-Hum Spock vous allez bien...?  
-Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question Capitaine ?  
-Eh bien parce que vous êtes... Légèrement vert.

Spock ne put s'empêcher de porter une main à une joue. Effectivement, elle était plus chaude que d'habitude. Il la rabaissa calmement.

-Ce n'est rien Capitaine.  
-Sûr ?  
-Sur quoi ?  
-Spock... rigola Jim en s'asseyant en face de lui et croisant les jambes. Vous pouvez le dire si je vous fais de l'effet, je suis tellement beau aussi.

Avec surprise, le Vulcain verdit un peu plus, en dépit du fait que son air impassible restait toujours le même.

-Ce n'est pas-  
-Je rigole, Spock. précisa Jim sans montrer qu'il était intrigué. Mon corps est plus qu'attirant mais vous êtes hétéro, Monsieur le Vulcain, alors...

Spock préféra ne rien répondre et avança une de ses pièces. Noires.

-Spock. Vous vous souvenez que dans les règles des échecs c'est les blancs qui commencent, n'est ce pas ?

Le Vulcain releva la tête vers lui et Jim aurait _juré_ qu'il y avait une lueur espiègle dans le regard de son second. En plus il avait son sourire en coin, le vrai, celui qu'il réservait à Jim.

-J'applique votre mode de fonctionnement, Capitaine. fit-il en se reculant dans son siège, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment dites vous ? "Les règles sont faites pour être brisées'' non ?

À cet instant, Jim se dit qu'il aurait carrément pu l'embrasser ce putain de Vulcain. On avait pas idée de regarder James Kirk de cette façon avec ce petit air insolent à souhait et ce sourire en coin et _surtout pas_ SPOCK. Mais il opta pour le rire et rendit à Spock son sourire.

-C'est bien ça ! Je vous ai drôlement bien éduqué mon petit Vulcain... susurra Jim après que son rire se soit calmé.

Et aussitôt la charme de cet échange suspendu fut brisé par le froncement de sourcil caractéristique du Spock qui n'a pas compris.

-Sauf votre respect, je ne crois pas qu'à mon âge il soit encore nécessaire de m'éduquer, Capitaine.

Jim nota qu'il n'avait pas relevé le ''mon petit Vulcain'' aussi, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-C'est une taquinerie Spock.  
-J'avais compris ça, c'est le sens de votre taquinerie qui m'échappe.

Jim le regarda perplexe mais eut à nouveau un petit rire.

-Laissez tomber. fit-il avec un sourire doux et bougea sa pièce à son tour.

Ils jouèrent en silence un moment jusqu'à ce que Jim se décide à prendre la parole.

-Dites moi Spock... Je peux vous tutoyer ?  
-Allez y. Vas y. se reprit le brun intrigué.  
-J'aimerais parler de quelque chose avec vous-toi, de quelque chose qui m'intrigue.  
-Je t'écoute.

Spock sentait que ça devenait gênant la.

-Quand je suis... mort, souffla Jim, Tu as... Pleuré ? Je veux dire, j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu... Et Scotty m'a raconté que tu l'avais fait sursauter parce que d'un coup tu as poussé un cri qu'il a qualifié de déchirant et après tu es parti pour massacrer Khan...  
-Viens en au fait. fit le vulcain hérissé subitement par le sujet.

Il n'était pas particulièrement fier de ce qui s'était passé et il savait déjà où Jim voulait en venir. Il aurait pu tuer l'Augment si on ne l'avait pas stoppé.

-Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que... Ce n'est pas très... Vulcain, comme réaction. Je me moque pas de toi ou te fait pas reproche Spock hein ! Je me demandais juste... Comment ça se fait que tu aies craqué pour ma mort, alors que lors de la destruction de Vulcain et de ses millers d'habitants, tu n'as même pas exprimé de tristesse ?

Spock se recula dans son siège, les sourcils froncés et se retint de soupirer. Jim savait qu'il avait abordé un sujet sensible car ils n'en avaient pas parlé depuis son ''retour'' donc ça le taraudait et il avait parfaitement compris que son Premier Officier n'avait aucune envie de l'évoquer, mais il avait besoin de réponses.

-C'était un instant de faiblesse.  
-Spock tu aurais pu le tuer à ce qu'il paraît.

Évidemment on avait mis Jim au courant mais Spock se demanda un instant si son Capitaine ne lisait pas dans son esprit.

-Ça n'aurait pas été un mal. grogna le Vulcain.

Jim haussa les sourcils étonné et reprit.

-Ce que j'essaye de comprendre c'est pourquoi moi, je te fais pleurer, mais pas les milliers de tes semblables.  
-Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait semblables car je-  
-Oui Spock je sais, mais tu éludes la question.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment dans un silence lourd. Spock se perdait dans les yeux bleus, tellement bleus, de son Capitaine et Jim semblait irrésistiblement happé par le noir profond de ceux de son Second.

Au prix d'un violent effort, le Vulcain se leva, coupant tout contact visuel alors que Jim avait l'air de sortir d'un rêve. Il lui tourna le dos pour repartir en murmurant.

-Cette partie fut agréable mais cette conversation est terminée, aussi, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection je vais me retirer dans mes quartiers et vous souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Jim tendit la main, l'air surprit, alors que Spock, sans attendre de réponse, sortait de sa chambre.

 **ooOOoo**

Le ''lendemain'', Spock se leva d'un sommeil troublé. Il avait rêvé de Jim et ce, dans des positions... Plus qu'excitantes.

Le Vulcain ne savait pas s'il détestait ces rêves ou si il les adorait. Il les adorait car ils étaient plaisants et dedans il laissait libre cours à ses envies profondes, celles qu'il ne voulait avouer sous aucun prétexte. Et il les détestait parce que le matin il se retrouvait... Dur.

Avec un grognement il se leva et alla se prendre une douche froide. Mais parfois la douche froide ne suffisait pas alors résigné et comme on exécute une tâche agaçante, le Vulcain la fit passer en s'efforçant en vain de ne pas penser à Jim et se libéra en se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer son cri. Il se prépara ensuite et sortit pour aller au mess petit-déjeuner.

 **ooOOoo**

Jim se réveilla nu dans son lit en étoile dans une position glorieuse. Il papillonna des yeux et se redressa en grimaçant.

-Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça, ça devient inquiétant... murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Hier soir il avait évacué sa frustration en songeant à Spock à plusieurs reprises et, crevé, il avait du s'endormir après un énième orgasme comme une masse.

Honteux.

Honteux, car ses sentiments pour Spock étaient tellement plus fort que du bête sexe sans émotion.

Il regarda les draps tâchés et avec un soupir les enleva et les mit dans le container du cleaner.

Jim alla se doucher, s'habilla et prit lui aussi la direction du mess.

 **ooOOoo**

McCoy somnolait sur une table du mess. La nuit avait été très courte voire inexistante en raison des 4 patients qu'il avait du veiller atteints de fièvre violente et _bizarrement_ c'était ceux qui avaient dû aller sur la planète pour vérifier le déchargement. L'atmosphère avait dû être mauvaise pour eux, où bien il avaient attrapé quelque chose ou bien n'importe quoi Bones s'en branlait il était épuisé. Parfois il voulait juste dormir pour plus se réveiller.

Il sentit soudain une délicieuse odeur de croissants et de thé à la verveine et releva son visage fatigué. Au dessus de lui se tenait Jim avec deux plateaux, un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres alors qu'il posait un plateau devant Bones et s'asseyait en face de lui en posant le sien.

-Alors ? Pourquoi ce décès en direct Bones ?  
-La probabilité pour que le Docteur McCoy succombe à une nuit sans sommeil est hautement improbable. déclara Spock en se mettant à côté de Jim. Bonjour Capitaine.  
-Fermez la Spock. grogna Bones en attaquant son croissant alors que le Vulcain semblait l'ignorer superbement en prenant une gorgée de son jus de fruits. Comment savez vous ça ?  
-Cela se voit à votre visage qui exprime de profonds signes de fatigue.

McCoy étouffa un juron.

-Oh Bones boude pas. C'est vrai, c'est juste une nuit blanche ?  
- _Juste_ une nuit blanche ? Jim, contrairement à toi j'ai besoin de _dormir_ dans ma vie.  
-Oh c'est bon... T'as qu'à te prendre ta matinée, je peux faire ça si tu veux. proposa Jim d'un air concerné.  
-Il serait préférable pour l'efficacité du Docteur McCoy qu'il prenne effectivement cette matinée de repos. fit Spock.  
-Spock j'vous ai déjà dit de pas m'soutenir ça me met mal à l'aise.  
-Et je vous répète que je ne comprends pas en quoi mon soutient puisse vous mettre mal à l'aise.  
-Écoutez le goblin au sang vert... commença Bones avant d'être coupé par Jim.  
-Okay okay c'est bon les filles on se calme d'accord ? Ça va là.

Spock le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Capitaine, appeler le Docteur McCoy et moi-même par le terme désignant le sexe opposé est hautement illogique.

McCoy ricana dans son thé.

-Spock c'est... soupira Jim avant ce secouer la tête. Laissez tomber.

Le silence tomba et les trois hommes mangèrent sans rien dire. Jim jeta un regard à McCoy et remarqua qu'il somnolait à nouveau. Il tapa légèrement la table et le médecin releva la tête vivement.

-Bones tu prends ta matinée c'est un ordre.

McCoy grommela mais hocha la tête.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner dans le calme et lorsque Jim partit poser son plateau, Spock le suivit du regard intensément ce que McCoy nota. Cependant il ne fit aucune remarque.

 **ooOOoo**

-Jim.  
-Hm.  
-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques.

Jim remua un peu dans le noir, collé à McCoy.

-Quoi donc ?  
-Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI tu dois toujours TE FOUTRE DANS LA MERDE ?!  
-Chuteuh merde ! Il vont nous trouver ! Et sois sympa avec mes oreilles t'es à côté.

Ils étaient caché dans une sorte de petite grotte sombre et entendaient les pas des habitants de la planète où ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient reçu une mission d'observation sur une planète dans un système éloigné. Elle était peuplée par quelques tribus qui étaient carrément encore des cromagons au stade où ils en étaient.

Et tout ce que Jim avait trouvé de bon à faire avait été de (encore une fois) prendre une sorte de sculpture qui faisait objet de culte pour les peuplades.

Donc à présent, Jim et McCoy étaient poursuivis et donc cachés comme ils pouvaient.

Jim avait cassé son intercom du coup il tentait d'envoyer un signal avec celui du médecin.

-Rends leur la statue. Elle est moche en plus. souffla Bones.  
-Moi j'la trouve sympa. Et puis si j'essaye de leur rendre j'vais me faire étriper avant d'en avoir eu l'occasion.  
-T'es vraiment trop con Jim.  
-C'est ce que tu croiiiiis...  
-Parfois je te hais si fort, mais si fort que ça m'en fait mal.  
-Le déni n'est que la première étape, Léonard. chuchota Jim d'un ton sérieux. Tu apprendras à m'aimer malgré toi.  
-J'pense qu'il y en a un mieux placé que moi et qui apprécierait pas que j'te fasse du gringue mais bon...  
-Quoi ?  
-Krzzz... Capitaine ! fit la voix de Chekov au bout de l'intercom.  
-Chekov ! Ça fait plaisir de vous-  
-Jim moins fort ! grinça McCoy.  
-Moi aussi Capitaine je... Oui Commandant. Je vous passe le Commandant, Capitaine !

Après un court instant, la voix grave de Spock retentit dans l'intercom.

-Capitaine ? Docteur ?  
-Ouaip c'est nous, on est... On a un problème, c'est possible de nous téléporter rapidement à bord du vaisseau ?  
-L'enseigne Chekov est en train de rentrer vos coordonnées.  
-Génial. souffla Jim soulagé.  
-Puis-je savoir pourquoi, Capitaine ?  
-Euuuuuh on t'expliquera après y a des interférences okay ?

Il coupa la communication et McCoy murmura.

-Ah tu le tutoie maintenant...?

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?**

 **Des remarques ou des pronostiques pour la suite ? : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo ! Le deuxième chapitre est la tout chaud !**

 **La dedans se trouve le LEMON (celles que ça dérange désolée mais ne lisez pas c'est un bon vrai lemon)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

-C'était stupide, dangereux et hautement illogique Jim ! Tu n'avais absolument pas besoin de leur prendre leur objet de culte.  
-Dis donc ça va aller la tu m'as engueulé devant mon équipage et tu m'engueules même pendant notre partie d'échec là t'en as pas marre !? gronda Jim les yeux sur le plateau. En plus j'leur ai rendu nan ?  
-Heureusement. Et heureusement que l'enseigne Chekov ait réussi à manipuler le système de communication pour étendre la distance afin de vous retrouver. Imagine que tu sois resté dans cette grotte pour toujours !  
-Euh j'pense que t'exagère là, en plus j'étais avec McCoy tu t'rappelles ? Et c'est à toi.

Le Vulcain déplaça son fou et Jim du se retenir de le regarder étonné : ce coup était suicidaire !

-Vous auriez dû faire attention. Et particulièrement toi.

Jim joua et mangea son fou.

-Pourquoi particulièrement moi ? fit-il d'un air suffisant.  
-Parce que... commença Spock avant de comme se figer les yeux sur le plateau pendant un silence ou Jim commença à s'inquiéter pour la santé de son Commandant avant de sembler redémarrer complètement et de déplacer sa reine.  
-Spock ?  
-Oui Capitaine ? Jim, pardon. se reprit-il.  
-Tu vas bien ? demanda le blond l'air inquiet. Tu sembles étrange.

Spock eut un très léger froncement de sourcils, ce que Jim apparentait à un ''mais kess tu racontes encore" lassé.

-Je ne comprends pas ta question. dit le Vulcain d'un ton neutre.

Il y eut un silence où Jim le regarda dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Spock brise le contact.

-C'est à toi de jouer.

Jim déplaça un simple pion et mangea la reine de son Commandant.

-Spock, t'es pas concentré, ça te ressemble pas.  
-Ça ne me ressemble pas ? répéta le brun en bougeant une tour qui protégeait son roi.  
-Je sais pas t'es... T'es pas comme ça.  
-Mais est ce que tu sais seulement comment je suis vraiment ? demanda Spock d'un ton légèrement sec en relevant la tête et sondant Jim du regard.  
-Je-  
-Est ce que tu connais mes envies ?  
-Spo-  
-Mes sentiments ?  
-Hé Spock tu-  
-Mes _désirs_ ?

Spock avait insisté sur le mot et Jim se foutait de savoir si c'était fait exprès ou pas parce que son entre jambe lui il savait ce qu'il désirait là.

-Spock ça tient qu'à toi de m'en parler. souffla-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement tous les deux raides sur leurs fauteuils. La tension entre eux était palpable. Spock luttait contre son envie de sauter sur Jim la maintenant tout de suite et de le faire sien dans le canapé à côté d'eux.

-Est ce que tu vas encore t'en aller comme l'autre fois ? Éviter les questions ? demanda Jim comme un enfant demanderai à son père pourquoi il l'abandonne.

Spock serra et desserra les doigts sur son accoudoir.

-Pardonne moi je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça c'est indigne d'un Vulcain.  
-C'est... Pas grave, tu as une partie humaine en toi... Aussi...  
-Je ne pars pas Jim.

Jim releva la tête un peu étonné.

-Hein ? Oh, euh oui, d'accord. C'est... (il déglutit) gentil, Spock.

Il y a eut un blanc durant lequel il firent deux coups chacun avant que le blond ne lui fasse échec et mat. Il le soupçonnait de l'avoir laissé gagner, sinon car voudrait dire qu'il était vraiment pas bien. Mais avant qu'il prenne la parole, le Vulcain le devança.

-Quand tu es mort, j'ai pleuré, crié et tempêté comme jamais je ne l'avais fait de toute ma vie parce que lorsque j'ai vu...

Jim ne le coupa pas et laissa traîner son regard sur la paume d'Adam de Spock qui monta et descendit quand il déglutit.

-Quand j'ai vu ton regard s'éteindre, ta main tomber et glisser mollement sur la vitre, quand j'ai vu la vie s'échapper de toi, j'ai senti...

Spock fit une nouvelle pause et Jim songea que son ami avait vraiment des problèmes à parler ''sentiments'' (ou alors tous les Vulcains étaient ainsi). Cependant, le silence dura moins longtemps.

-J'ai senti quelque chose en moi se briser très nettement. J'ai pensé... Que je ne pourrais plus supporter ma vie si tu n'étais plus là, j'ai pensé que... Que ça ne pouvait juste pas se finir comme ça, _toi et moi_ , que c'était trop injuste... Alors que tu avais fait quelque chose de parfaitement logique. Mais... Dans l'instant, quand j'ai réalisé que plus jamais je ne te parlerai, plus jamais tu ne me sourirai, plus jamais nous ne jouerions aux échecs, je...

Spock secoua légèrement la tête baissée en papillonnant des yeux dans un geste si _humain_ que Jim se demanda si ça n'était pas des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

-Je me suis senti littéralement dévasté Jim. fit le Vulcain en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Jim se leva, contourna la table et se pencha pour prendre Spock dans ses bras dans une étreinte serrée.

-Jim...? fit le brun gêné et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ça.  
-J'sais qu't'aime pas les contacts mais pour une fois accepte juste, stupide Vulcain coincé. grogna Jim dans son cou.

Il sentit les bras de Spock se refermer dans on dos et eut un léger sourire.

Quant à Spock, lorsqu'il sentit leurs peaux en contact, il fût parcouru par une onde électrique et il _comprit_.

-Jim. fit-il simplement en essayant de repousser le blond.  
-Nan.  
-Jim s'il te plaît c'est important.

Jim recula et le regarda.

-Puis je faire une fusion mentale avec toi, j'aimerais m'assurer de quelque chose.

Jim haussa les sourcils, perplexe, mais acquiesça.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
-Je te dirais après, prends ma place. fit le brun en se levant.

Jim s'assit et leva le visage vers le Vulcain qui apposa ses doigts sur sa peau et _poussa_ dans son esprit, s'introduisant dans sa tête de force et pourtant, ça n'était pas douloureux, ça semblait à Jim presque _normal_.

Soudain, il perdit d'un coup pied avec la réalité. Jim était sensations. Jim était émotions. Il comprenait tellement la notion de ''fusion mentale''. Deux esprit qui formaient un seul, deux esprits l'un dans l'autre.

 _Incertitude. Recherche. Expectation._

Spock ?

 _Il sent que l'esprit de Spock se tourne vers lui._

Pourquoi ?

 _L'esprit de Spock cherche encore dans celui de Jim_.

Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

 _Spock lui signifie d'attendre. Jim le sent fouiller en lui._

Spock, réponds moi.

 _Impossibilité de le joindre. L'esprit du Vulcain semble s'être enfoncé trop loin dans son subconscient pour qu'il l'atteigne. Jim se sent bien. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs où est passé son corps ? Il s'en fiche, il se coule dans le fauteuil en même temps que son esprit s'enroule autour de celui de Spock comme un koala. Il ne veut pas le quitter maintenant._

 _Alors qu'il entre en contact avec l'esprit du Vulcain, il est percuté violemment par une...tornade ? En tous cas c'est ce dont se rapproche le plus cet ouragan de ressentis._

Spock c'est... Toi ?

 _Spock acquiesce, Jim note à peine que la connexion est rétablie. Il se perd dans Spock, il ressent et accueille tout ce qui vient, il apprend, il_ boit _tout ce qui fait que Spock est Spock._

Et soudain, le contact est rompu.

Brutal.

Jim sent son corps, lourd et douloureusement réel et physique. Son souffle, accéléré. Les relents du sentiments de bien être exquis qui le parcourait.

Le manque, surtout, un affreux manque qui lui fait subitement venir les larmes aux yeux, l'impression qu'on lui a arraché une partie de lui (genre son cœur là).

Il leva son regard vers Spock alors que ses joues se mouillaient. Spock le regarda essoufflé les yeux écarquillés, tremblant.

-Qu'est-ce que... Tu as fait ? demanda Jim d'une voix éraillée. Je... Je me sens... Tellement, mais _tellement vide_ Spock ! Qu-qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Le Vulcain déglutit et d'un coup il tomba par terre assis, les yeux fixés au sol le souffle court.

-Spock ? Ça va ?

Jim descendit du fauteuil et s'assit en face de lui. Il posa une main sur la joue pâle de Spock en espérant que celui-ci ne refuse pas ce contact car après tout ils avaient partagé bien plus. Mais à son étonnement, il pressa son visage contre la paume chaude de Jim.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait...?

Spock secoua la tête et Jim hocha la sienne: Spock avait besoin d'un peu de temps encore. Jim attendit en caressant distraitement la joue du Vulcain.

-Tu trouves pas ça pas normal que c'est toi qui doive récupérer le plus alors que c'est moi qui ai subit une intrusion ? Bien que ça n'ait pas été désagréable du tout... plaisanta-t-il afin de détendre Spock qui sourit très légèrement.

Enfin après un instant, Spock se releva, Jim en fit de même et il lui fit face.

-Serais tu décidé à m'expliquer maintenant ? fit le blond en croisant les bras avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

Spock le regarda dans les yeux l'air... Tendre ? Doux ? Non c'était autre chose que Jim n'arrivait pas à décrire.

-Th'y'la... murmura le Vulcain en s'approchant doucement de lui.

 _Amoureux_.

-À tes souhaits ?

Spock eut un petit sourire et rapprocha son visage de celui de Jim à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle.

-Jim tu es mon Th'y'la...  
-C'est quoi ? murmura le blond doucement de peur de casser le moment et il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la main de Spock sur sa hanche.  
-Est ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Jim déglutit, il avait trop attendu ça pour refuser et hocha la tête. Les explications, elles, pouvaient attendre. Pas sa soif de Spock.

Spock se pencha un peu plus vers lui et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

C'était tellement mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. C'était tellement plus doux aussi. Et pourtant tellement plus passionné.

Jim percevait des bribes de pensées en Vulcain alors qu'il commençait à mouvoir ses lèvres. Spock en fit de même en se serrant contre lui alors que le blond passait ses mains dans le dos du Vulcain pour serrer son T-shirt.

Il voulu approfondir le baiser en demandant timidement l'accès à la bouche de Spock en léchant ses lèvres et il le lui autorisa. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet à la fois excitant et malgré ça très calme tandis que Spock prenait son visage entre ses mains.

C'est seulement quand Jim fut à bout de souffle qu'il se sépara de Spock et reposa son front contre le sien en haletant le cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans sa tête, rugissant à ses oreilles et bouillonnant dans ses veines.

-Woah. fut-il juste capable de dire.

Spock avait l'air aussi sonné que lui et le regardait dans les yeux en silence. Jim traçait des cercles autour des omoplates du Vulcain en respirant de plus en plus calmement.

-Souhaites tu des explications maintenant où acceptes tu de les repousser...? murmura Spock.  
-Ça dépend, tu peux faire un résumé ? Spock sembla réfléchir un instant sans décoller son front de celui de Jim puis murmura enfin.  
-Pour faire simplement, Th'y'la est un terme Vulcain qui désigne frère, ami ou amant. Dans tous les cas, il exprime le fait qu'un lien spécial particulièrement fort et profond existe entre deux Th'y'la. Dans votre culture, c'est ce qui se rapproche des âmes sœurs. Il existe entre nous le lien sacré qui unit deux Th'y'la, c'est un lien extrêmement fort et quasiment immuable. Je peux t'en dire plus... Si tu le souhaites...

Jim, qui avait suivi l'explication chuchotée du Vulcain mais les yeux sur ses lèvres qui remuaient au rythme de ses paroles, sentit son cœur chavirer et son ventre se serrer mais acquiesça simplement.

-D'accord ça me va, le reste peut attendre.

Et il replongea sur ces lèvres tentatrices en emmêlant leurs doigts et jouant à caresser et pincer le bout, faisant tressauter le Vulcain. Jim recula.

-Dans ma chambre. souffla-t-il en prenant Spock par le bout du majeur et de l'index pour l'attirer gentiment sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance.

Le Vulcain déglutit difficilement en suivant Jim qui ferma la porte derrière eux et lui fit face.

-T'as déjà fait ça ?  
-Oui.  
-Avec Uhura ?  
-Exact.  
-Avec moi ce sera mille fois mieux... murmura Jim en se collant à Spock avec un sourire mutin.

Jim ressentait un irascible sentiment de jalousie à cette idée et n'avait qu'une envie: effacer toute trace de la jeune femme de Spock là maintenant tout de suite.

Spock frissonna et referma possessivement ses bras autour du corps du blond en prenant des lèvres pour un baiser torride. Il força la barrière des lèvres et Jim laissa échapper un léger gémissement en reculant.

Spock avança et fit tomber le blond sur le lit, le dominant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Étonné, Jim ne réagit pas tout de suite, les bras ramenés sur la poitrine et les yeux dans ceux du Vulcain qui reprit leur baiser.

Jim glissa ses mains dans le dos du brun sous son haut pour le remonter et l'enlever en suçotant sa lèvre inférieure puis caressa le torse pâle avec envie. Spock se redressa légèrement en murmurant.

-Enlève le aussi...

Jim se contorsionna et enleva son haut puis le jeta quelque part avec celui de Vulcain qui commença à aller embrasser son cou puis descendre sur sa clavicule qu'il mordilla. Il suça un des tétons durs de Jim en faisant rouler l'autre entre ses doigts et le blond poussa un gémissement plaintif. Spock continua de descendre le long de son torse pour s'arrêter à la limite du pantalon noir qui devenait actuellement beaucoup trop serré pour Jim.

-Ça aussi tu enlèves. souffla Spock de sa voix d'ordre en dardant Jim de ses yeux brûlants de désir.

Un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine mais il se redressa et bientôt, pantalon chaussures et chaussettes avaient été balancés à côté du lit. Jim, juste en boxer, regarda Spock qui semblait le dévorer du regard. Il sentit son ventre se contracter douloureusement et se mit à genoux pour pousser Spock sur le lit et le couvrir de baisers tous plus fougueux les uns que les autres partout sur son torse.

Jim lui enleva aussi le bas pour le mettre en boxer à son tour en se frottant à Spock. Celui-ci le laissa faire un moment avant de retourner la situation et de plaquer Jim au lit en lui tenant fermement les poignets d'une main.

Jim haussa un sourcil.

-Des envies de contrôle, Spock ?

Pour toute réponse le dénommé Spock se colla à lui en grognant et tira sur l'élastique de son boxer. Jim leva les hanches pour l'aider à le lui enlever et soupira lorsque son membre fut libéré alors que le brun allait dans son cou lui faire un suçon.

-Moi ça me va aussi... murmura-t-il les yeux au plafond et un demi sourire sur le visage.

Spock descendit à nouveau et Jim se redressa.

-Je pense que tu peux enlever ton boxer Spock.

Le Vulcain sembla hésiter légèrement mais enleva finalement son sous vêtement. Jim regarda son sexe légèrement vert, différent du sien mais pas tant que ça, double strié et... Pourvu de deux petites... Lianes ?

-Ce sont des vrilles. fit simplement Spock à genoux face à Jim.

Celui ci s'assit et tendit la main vers ces vrilles qui se tortillaient dans le vide. Il jeta un regard au brun comme pour demander la permission de toucher et il acquiesça. Jim laissa courir ses doigts le long de la hampe en faisant frémir Spock puis toucha les vrilles qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses doigts dans une chatouille agréable. Il eut un petit rire avant de retirer sa main et regarda le Vulcain sérieusement.

-Est ce... Est ce que on t'a déjà fait ça ?  
-Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Jim se pencha lentement vers le sexe de Spock et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

-Une _pipe_. souffla-t-il ses yeux dans ceux du brun qui verdissait à vue d'œil.

Puis sans prévenir il renversa Spock sur le lit sur le dos, lui attrapa les cuisses et le prit en bouche. Spock se cambra en poussant un grognement alors que Jim l'aspirait dans sa bouche un maximum avant de le relâcher et de le lécher sur toute la longueur. Spock inspira de manière saccadée et le blond sourit, fier de son effet.

Mais alors qu'il reprenait le membre entre ses lèvres, les deux vrilles vinrent se placer sur ses joues lentement avant de les caresser. Jim voulu demander à Spock pourquoi mais laissa tomber continua sa tâche avec en douce mélodie les gémissements du brun et les vrilles caressant son visage.

Jim alternait entre suçoter le gland, lécher la hampe tout du long, mordiller légèrement ou le prendre en bouche en entier afin d'exciter Spock au maximum.

Spock qui lui d'ailleurs, commençait à devenir fou des attentions de Jim. Jamais on ne lui avait fait ça et c'était _jouissif_. Il se perdait doucement dans le plaisir, plus rien n'existait hormis les lèvres expertes du blond autour de son sexe palpitant.

Jim continua jusqu'à ce que Spock jouisse dans sa bouche dans un cri. Il avala la semence chaude et remonta embrasser le brun qui respirait lourdement.

-Alors c'était comment ta première fellation ? demanda le blond avec un sourire fier.  
-...bon... souffla Spock.  
-Juste bon ?  
-Excellent.

Jim l'embrassa dans le cou et caressa son torse. Spock sentit l'érection du blond contre sa cuisse et se redressa.

-Tu n'as pas... fit-il en l'effleurant du bout des doigts et Jim frémit, devenu hyper sensible.  
-Hn nan... À toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire...

Spock se mit à genoux et sans prévenir Jim il enserra dans son poing leurs deux sexes et commença à faire des mouvements de haut en bas. Le blond prit une brusque inspiration surprise et haleta immédiatement alors que le brun reprenait déjà de la vigueur et que le sexe de Jim, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder, laissait couler un peu de liquide pré-séminal ce qui lubrifia le contact. Spock accéléra son geste et Jim poussa un long gémissement en tirant les draps.

-Ha han ! Spock... J'vais... Hgh !

Spock accéléra encore et dans un cri, Jim se répendit dans la main du Vulcain. Celui ci essuya sa main sur le drap et embrassa le blond dans les brûmes post-orgasmiques encore haletant. Spock le laissa récupérer un instant sans rien faire et finissant de récupérer lui aussi par la même occasion avant que Jim ne murmure.

-Je veux faire une fusion Spock.

Spock se redressa sur un coude. Son sexe avait tressaillit à cette idée pourtant il se força à écouter Jim.

-Sentir comment les Vulcains prennent du plaisir. Comment tu prends du plaisir. Et parce que... Parce que cette ''entièreté'' me manque...

Jim ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait du mal à dire ça. Peut être parce que qu'il parlait de quelque chose de si fort qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

-D'accord. souffla le Vulcain ému en lui caressant la joue.  
-Mais pas juste comme ça.

Spock le sonda de ses yeux inquisiteurs.

-Je veux que tu me complètes entièrement, aussi bien avec ton esprit... qu'avec ton corps. Je te veux entièrement en moi Spock...

Le Vulcain déglutit difficilement et acquiesça.

-Tu sais j'ai déjà fait ça avec des femmes, des hommes, des aliens et même une fille d'Orion alors je...  
-D'Orion ? Jim je ne veux pas remettre en cause le bon goût humain mais en temps que Vulcain je qualifierais cette espèce de ''extrêmement moche''.  
-J'étais bourré d'accord ?! Bref tout ça pour dire que je sais ce que je fais j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de partenaires.

À la pensée de Jim dans les bras d'un autre, le sang de Spock ne fit qu'un tour et sans que le blond ne fasse gaffe, il l'avait plaqué au lit les yeux brûlants. Jim déglutit surpris par ce revirement de comportement.

-Qu-?  
-N'évoque plus tes anciennes conquêtes face à moi.  
-Mais tu-  
-Ne le fais plus.  
-T'es jaloux ?

Spock ne répondit pas.

-Han t'es jaloux.  
-C'est le lien.

Jim eut un petit rire et ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Un Spock jaloux ouvrait des opportunités d'emmerdement de Vulcain INFINIES il allait tellement s'amuser (dans la limite du raisonnable).

Mais Jim fut brusquement ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit un doigt caresser son entrée en appuyant légèrement. Il déglutit, sentant son excitation déjà revenir à ce contact.

Spock força sa barrière de chaire sans le blesser mais en provoquant quand même une légère gêne et laissa son doigt immobile. Jim hocha la tête pour lui signifier que ça allait et Spock eut un léger sourire avant d'enfoncer son doigt d'un coup sec. Jim se cambra en inspirant bruyamment.

-Spock !

Mais Spock ne répondit rien et entama des mouvements en lui qui l'excitèrent encore plus. À l'instant où Jim songea qu'il pouvait prendre plus que ça, le brun rajouta un doigt en lui et il se cambra en fermant les yeux.

-Hahn Spock tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?  
-Des impressions. fit-il simplement en bougeant et le blond se mordit la lèvre.

Jim lâcha un halètement en rejetant la tête en arrière et s'enfonça davantage sur les doigts du Vulcain qui les écarta pour l'ouvrir plus. Le blond était déjà aux anges mais lorsque Spock rajouta un troisième doigt là il gémit longuement en serrant convulsivement le drap dans ses poings.

Spock arrêta de bouger.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais...? grogna Jim en regardant le Vulcain qui semblait concentré.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que le brun avait bougé ses doigts enfoncés en lui légèrement et ça lui envoya des étoiles plein les yeux et la tête alors qu'il penchait la penchait en arrière la bouche grande ouverte. Spock recommença et Jim était effaré de voir ce que le Vulcain pouvait lui faire en bougeant ses doigts _juste comme ça_.

-Hhaaan ! ho putain... Spooock ! Hgaa...

Spock eut un léger sourire et recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Jim ne puisse plus que pousser des petits gémissements plaintifs en tremblant.

-T'es... J'sais pas si t'es han... sadique ou joueur... hannn ! souffla le blond. Achève moi à ce rythme l-haaa !

Le Vulcain retira ses doigts et Jim sentit immédiatement le vide l'envahir comme un manque angoissant mais vite Spock se plaça entre ses jambes qu'il releva pour les placer sur ses épaules. Jim déglutit, le regard dans celui de son T'hy'la à lui et hocha la tête.

Spock plaça ses doigts sur son visage alors que son sexe poussait en lui puis son esprit dans le sien.

L'explosion de sensations donna à Jim l'impression qu'il pourrait en mourir tout de suite et _aimer ça_ en plus.

-HAN ! Oh bordel ! haleta-t-il avant d'être happé un instant complètement dans l'esprit de Spock ce qui lui envoya une déferlante de plaisir avant d'en ressortir des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ça n'avait duré qu'un court instant et pourtant...

-Oh bordel... fut simplement capable de souffler Jim alors que le brun attendait qu'il ''récupère''.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt, Spock commença à bouger en Jim qui se tordit de plaisir dans les bras du Vulcain qui l'avait redressé pour le serrer contre lui. Le blond s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules carrées face à lui, ses mains glissant régulièrement dessus, afin de tenter de gardée un pied dans la réalité tant l'oscillation entre son propre esprit et celui de Spock était fréquente.

Il le sentait, l'esprit de Spock, ses sens tout aussi affolés que les siens face à l'échange constant de consciences qui se produisait. Le brun poussa un long gémissement dont Jim se délecta car c'était bien le premier son aussi obscène qu'il devait entendre de la bouche du Vulcain.

-Haaan ! lâcha Jim alors qu'il revenait à l'instant dans son corps, assaillis par les sensations.

C'était incroyable. Il avait l'impression d'être à la fois le dominé et le dominant et lorsqu'il passait de l'un à l'autre, il avait l'impression qu'il allait jouir juste à cause de ça.

Jim enroula ses jambes dans le dos de Spock mais celui ci le fit retomber sur le lit sans briser la fusion. Il haleta en regardant Jim dans les yeux, s'arrêtant un instant, avant de reprendre en murmurant.

-Jim... T'hy'la... Est ce que-hn ! Je peux... Arrêter la fusion...? Ha... Ça... Draine... Mon énerg-han !  
-Ha... D'a-D'acc-oooord o-oui NGH ! Han ! Oui tu p-peux ! balbutia Jim.

Il avait beaucoup trop de mal à parler avec l'apport énorme de sensations et il se dit que si la fusion s'arrêtait le manque serait moindre.

Il se shoota une dernière fois de l'esprit de Spock, de sa présence chaude dans sa tête avant de la hocher et le Vulcain retira ses doigts de son visage.

Comme prédit, la manque se fit violemment ressentir et Jim se sentit immédiatement infiniment triste mais très vite le sentiment s'estompa alors que Spock redoublait ses coups de reins.

Jim lui saisit une main et se mit à sucer ses doigts en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il passa sa langue, mordilla, suça et lécha alors que le Vulcain devenait vert intense.

-Oh... T'hy'laaaa ! gémit-il en embrassant le torse de Jim de pleins de baisers légers et tremblants.

Le blond gratta très doucement de ses dents la pulpe des doigts.

-Jim...

Jim continua encore jusqu'à ce que le Vulcain balbutie d'une voix un peu plus aiguë.

-J-Jim s-s'il te plaît a-arrête mainte-maintenaaaant han ! C-c'est vraiment t-trop !

Il consentit à lâcher sa main et le Vulcain lui en fut reconnaissant. Ce dernier de pencha et l'embrassa passionnément alors qu'ils fermaient tous deux les yeux.

Soudain, Jim sentit une caresse sur son sexe, légère, mais qui le fit brusquement frissonner à cause de son membre devenu hypersensible. Ça n'était pas les mains de Spock, l'une était à présent glissée derrière sa tête et l'autre sur sa hanche. Il se redressa légèrement, Spock suivant le mouvement, pour regarder.

Ce qu'il vit le surprit : c'était les vrilles qui se tortillaient et s'enroulaient autour de son sexe, le caressant doucement. Jim eut à nouveau un frisson lorsque l'une passa sur le bout de son gland qui commençait à suinter et il gémit.

-Hnnhh... Spock c'est...  
-Je ne les ha... contrôle pas, Jim...  
-Pas... gr-ha-ave !

La main de Spock remonta le long de sa cuisse et Jim frémit parce que selon lui ce geste était assez excitant. Le Vulcain la cala sur son épaule, créant un nouvel angle de pénétration qui fit crier Jim et enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos du brun qui laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement.

À un moment, Spock bougea légèrement et frappa un point manifestement très sensible en Jim qu'il n'avait encore jamais découvert malgré les nombreuses occasions. Ça provoqua en lui une vague de plaisir beaucoup trop intense et il cria, la tête renversée en arrière et d'une voix qui déraillait en perte de contrôle.

-HAN ! SpOoCk HAaaaAn !

Spock nota l'effet prodigieux que ça semblait faire sur son T'hy'la et recommença plusieurs fois, encore et encore, toujours au même endroit, et Jim criant de plus en plus fort, sa voix faisant de plus d'écarts vers les aigus.

-HA ! SPOCK OUI ! oh OUI ! Ouiii HaAan ! NH-HAN ! Han SpOCK recOmmENCE ! HA ! Ha...!

Jim était presque à hurler mais il n'y pouvait tellement rien, c'était tellement bon, tellement énorme tellement... Tellement.

-Laisse toi aller Jim... souffla simplement le Vulcain à son oreille.

Et ça lui suffit pour venir. Une puissante lame de fond le prit au niveau de la poitrine faisant contracter son bas-ventre et il cria en proie à un orgasme dévastateur.

-HAA Spock je T'AIME !

Spock n'eut pas besoin de plus non plus pour venir à son tour en mordant l'épaule de Jim qui n'étouffa qu'à moitié son long gémissement plutôt aigu. Il se retira et tomba lourdement sur le lit à côté de Jim.

De son T'hy'la.

Haletants tous les deux, ils se regardèrent silencieusement, mais ce silence valait tous les mots du monde. De toutes façons, même si Jim pouvait lire très clairement dans les yeux de son Vulcain ''je t'aime'', il le _percevait_.

Spock ouvrit les yeux.

Jim les avait déjà ouverte et le regardait.

-Bonjour toi. murmura-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.  
-Bonjour T'hy'la... répondit le brun en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser.

Jim se lova contre Spock en inspirant son odeur alors que le Vulcain passait distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Spock ?  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi tu m'appelles T'hy'la ?

Spock remua un peu et Jim se redressa en position assise pour lui faire face en rabattant la couette sur son intimité.

-J'apprécie la sensation que ça me procure.  
-Genre ?  
-Genre quoi ?  
-Genre ça te fait quoi ?  
-Plaisir. Et ça me donne l'impression que... Que tu es juste à moi. C'est... ''notre'' chose que l'on partage. Le lien de T'hy'la.  
-Faudrait que je fasse des recherches la dessus... fit pensivement Jim. Histoire d'en savoir plus. Et oui, je sais que tu pourrais m'expliquer tout ça mais j'aimerai le faire par moi même. ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de Spock avec un air concerné.  
-C'est parfaitement illogique Jim. Je suis la personne la mieux placée sur ce vaisseau pour t'apprendre tout ceci. répliqua le Vulcain et Jim aurait _juré_ qu'il faisait une moue vexée en disant ça.  
-Eh bien tu n'as qu'à placer ça dans le dossier ''Choses illogiques que font les humains et que je ne comprends pas'', ça l'épaissira.  
-Le dossier.

Jim coupa la réponse de Spock en l'embrassant et sortit du lit.

-Faut qu'on y aille. Ça va être chaud de pas se toucher toute une journée. rigola-t-il.

Il n'entendit pas le Vulcain approcher derrière lui mais il le sentit l'enlacer, son sexe collé à ses fesses et une sensation de plaisir-souvenir de la nuit passée lui revint en mémoire alors que le brun lui embrassait la nuque.

-T'es insassiable... murmura le Capitaine avec un léger sourire en caressant les cheveux sombres de Spock qui lui faisait un suçon dans le cou.  
-Je pense qu'on a le temps de refaire l'amour Jim...  
-Bon bah si on a le temps... sourit le blond en posant ses affaires quelque part en se retournant pour enlacer le Vulcain.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit en s'embrassant. Dans le mouvement, Jim vit son réveil qui indiquait qu'il devait être sur le pont dans 5 minutes.

On a le temps oui. Menteur de Vulcain.

* * *

 **FIN !**

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Des remarques ?**

 **J'espère que mon Spock n'est pas trop OOC, c'est compliqué de manier un tel personnage.**

 **Faites moi part de vos conseils ou impressions en reviews, je mords pas et la plupart du temps je réponds ! : D**


	3. Bonus

**/BONUS ! : D /**

-Donc c'est... Comme ça ? fit Jim en apposant son majeur et son index collés sur ceux de Spock qui frémit légèrement.  
*C'est ça.* répondit le Vulcain par télépathie.  
*C'est trop génial les bisous Vulcains !*  
 _Rires._

Jim rompit le contact.

-Donc quand on se touche comme ça on a les pensées de l'autre...?  
-C'est exact.  
-Super ! Bon ! On va manger ? s'exclama Jim en claquant des mains en se lèvent du lit.

Quand il tourna le dos à Spock, un sourire pervers s'étira sur son visage. Il allait faire chier du Vulcain.

Depuis, Jim s'évertua à provoquer la plus de baisers Vulcains possible et lorsque ça se produisait il rassemblait toutes ses pensées les plus sales et ses souvenirs les plus obscènes dans le but de faire verdir Spock.

Mais à sa grande, déception, le Vulcain était le Maître du Self-Control à bord et jusqu'à ce jour il ne faisait qu'échouer immanquablement et désespérément.

Spock se prêtait au jeu et laissait Jim s'amuser à essayer de le faire craquer. Bien sûr il ne craquerait pas : ça ferait trop plaisir à son T'hy'la. Mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire que les pensées salaces de Jim ne lui faisaient rien, bien au contraire, il était juste habile à le dissimuler.

Aujourd'hui (et une fois de plus), Jim s'éloignait de lui dépité sans pour autant le montrer pour aller voir McCoy. Spock le regarda, laissa traîner son regard sur son dos, sa chute de rein affolante, ses fesses charnues et...

Il avait une idée.

Le Vulcain laissa à peine son visage esquisser un sourire diabolique et se retint de ricaner.

Il allait lui donner une bonne leçon.

Plus tard dans la journée, sur le pont, Jim tenta une nouvelle approche ''discrète'' vers lui. Parce qu'en plus il se croyait subtil... Mais Spock savait que ça le blesserait de l'apprendre alors il ne lui disait pas, par amour.

Au moment où leurs doigts se touchèrent, Spock se concentra pour ramener à sa mémoire plein de souvenirs de leurs ébats plus excitants les un que les autres -dont un avec Jim qui poussait un gémissement purement obscène dans une position plus que obscène les jambes grandes écartées en train de se préparer lui même pour le Vulcain avec un regard noirci de désir plus que obscène-.

Jim eut à peine le temps de réaliser que le mental de Spock, étant beaucoup plus puissant, ses pensées avaient pris la place des siennes, que des images parfaitement indécentes lui remplirent la tête. Il réalisa à peine qu'il devenait instantanément rouge pivoine (et accessoirement dur comme la pierre) qu'un long et puissant gémissement totalement déplacé en ce lieu sortit du plus profond de sa gorge.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Jim ne voulait plus que se cacher. Il tourna la tête vers son T'hy'la et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia: le Vulcain le regardait avec un sourire des plus mesquins.

Non seulement il était retors au lit, mais en plus il le victimisait sur son lieu de travail ! Le pauvre et honnête Capitaine qu'il était voulait rétablir la vérité sur le fit que son geeeeeeentil Vulcain était en fait un démon mais qui le croirait ?

Personne.

Alors au lieu de crier à l'outrage, Jim partit, extrêmement gêné.

Depuis ce jour, lorsqu'ils sont en public, Jim tient ses mains loin de celles Spock et Spock laisse tranquille les mains de Jim (et ne se fait plus emmerder).


End file.
